


Smile (at me, please)

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Canna being a baby, Crushes, Cuzz being Cuzz aka the cutest man ever, Ellim best bro, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, but not really bc im really bad at it, reallyyyyy cheesy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Woochan's eyes fell on him and it felt as if a billion of fireworks exploded inside Changdong's heart.
Relationships: Kim "Canna" Chang-dong/Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Smile (at me, please)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thereeeeeeee my beautiful people who reads my shitpost ajsdkja
> 
> I'm very happy to announce I'm back and for my second work of 2020 obviusly it has to be a Cannuzz, ok I'm gonna admit this is not some brilliant out-of-the-world plot ff buuuuut it's pretty cheesy and cute and that summary this otp tbh ajhdahasd
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who always cheers for me on twitter, guys you're the reason why I keep writing, really. T_T You're the best, ily.

Canna checked his cellphone for like it felt the 10th time in the spam of the last 2 seconds, neither Ellim nor Minhyeong were answering his text messages and he really needed them to because he was lost.

Ok, it wasn't his first time at LoL Park but it was his first time inside the personal/players only part of LoL Park and he was utterly confused as to how all these halls worked to be pretty honest.

The team took the rookies for a supposedly road trip to the arena for some motivation or something like that, to show them where they could be in the future if they worked hard enough and went full pro and finally leave the amateur scene.

And it was nice, he liked the place and it did really motivated him to keep working hard to be able to play someday there alongside a bunch of LCK stars but daydreaming took a toll on him and suddenly his stomach let him know he needed to eat something so he went out for some food to the cafeteria.

The thing was he got lost in the middle of finding the team's waiting room again.

And he swore he has crossed the same hall like 4 times already. He was losing his mind and it seemed as if everyone just decided to not look at their phones in that precise moment. Changdong let a loud sigh out of his chest, maybe the game of their sunbaes has already started and they were watching it or something.

Looking down at his phone again he didn't notice that at the other end of the corridor two persons were talking and walking towards his direction until a laugh caught his attention and made him look up again.

In front of him were some of the KZ players, it was their support Tusin and the other one was...

Changdong felt a pull in his heart.

It was their jungler, Cuzz and Canna's biggest crush. (much to his embarrassment admitting it)

He never saw the other male this close before, yes he had watch him on stage and sometimes streams (more that he would like to admit, he was a shy guy, ok?) and he always thought the shorter was cute but holy damn he was fucking beautiful.

His eyes were shinny behind his cute round glasses and his small mouth was forming that endearing smile of his, and 'fuck' he thought, it was a million times better live than behind his computer screen.

Maybe it sounded a bit cheesy, hell even he thought it was cheesy as fuck but it felt as everything around the other man disappeared leaving the scenary completely blank except for him.

Changdong couldn't look at anything else but the shorter man in front of him.

And then as if some greater force suddenly wanted to reward him for all the misfortunes it had put him throughout all his life, Woochan's eyes fell on him, finally noticing someone else was with them the more close they were to him, his mouth still moving talking with the man walking next to him, making him laugh.

Changdong felt his ears get warmer at those eyes looking at him and then something happened that literally left him completely speechless, his breath being taken away from his lungs, his knees feeling weak as if they would give up and make him fall onto the floor at any moment.

Out of the blue the corners of Woochan's lips moved up forming a smile and bowed his head slightly in his direction.

The KZ Jungler was greeting him, the guy he has been fuckin crushing for over a year was greeting him and giving him a smile.

Inside Changdong's heart it felt as if billions of fireworks were exploding at the same time.

He wanted to greet back and maybe even give the other male one of his charming smiles (his mom said he had a charming smile so it must be true, right?) but he was completely frozen and couldn't move his body so when he finally could do something else that stand there as some statue Woochan and his companion were no longer there, already done with the task of crossing the corridor.

Changdong wanted to smack his head but the only thing his body was capable of doing in that moment was falling against the wall to his side, his back making a soft thump sound at the collision. Closing his eyes he couldn't stop himself from replaying the moment inside his head.

It felt as everything just happened in slow motion from the moment the shorter man entered the hallway and until the moment he left it, how he looked more ethereal in real life and up close, his cute eyes and his perfect beautiful smile, the same he gave to him.

His own lips going up in the most dorkiest and cheesiest smile he had ever done in his entire life, the happiness taking over everything else inside his body, he never felt more grateful to his poor sense of orientation. Getting lost at LoLPark was the best thing that could have happened to him hands down.

Changdong can call himself the happiest man alive.

He didn't know how long he stood there just staring at the ceiling or how many weird looks other people crossing the hall gave him (not that he cared about it that much anyways) until his phone rang and took him out of his pink colored heart shaped bubble, with the sappiest smile still lingering on his lips he put the device against his ear.

Ellim's voice clear at the other side of the line. "Bro, where are you? The managers are asking for you. The match is starting, you're going to miss Khan sunbae and the rest of the team playing." After a small pause the other man gave a big sigh. "You got lost again, didn't you?" He sounded so done with him but Changdong couldn't care less, his mind still in a dazed state.

"Ellim I'm going to work my ass off so I can play here and see Woochan hyung every single time we play." The taller man said, his voice full of conviction and energy but at the same time it sounded the softest he had ever heard it before.

"What? Are you drunk?" Ellim asked, disbelief clear on his tone. "What the hell are you saying? Are you daydreaming with Cuzz sunbae again?" the shorter man whispered.

"Yes, I'm drunk in love, Ellim-ah~" Changdong answered in his whippiest voice ever, as if hearts were falling from every pore of his body. "I don't need to daydream because reality is so much better."

Ellim wanted to throw up to be honest, his friend was the sappiest man alive when it came to his infatuation with the KZ jungler and he could only handle it 5 days a week, weekends were out of the question and he wasn't to empty his stomach in front of everybody thank very much. "Okay, I'm hanging up, bro, you have a crush and a problem and I would listen to it monday morning but not today, bye." The line going blank in an instant.

Changdong could only laugh at his friend's words, he indeed had a big problem crushing on someone as perfect as Moon Woochan but he was all for it.

And right there he made a promise with himself, he was going to work his hardest to be able to show he was worthy the shot in a bigger stage at LoLPark in the main roster and make his crush fall for him with his amazing mechanics and if he was feeling brave enough maybe even talk to him.

Yes, everyone needed to get ready because 2020 was going to be the year of Canna's raise and the year Moon Woochan was going to fall for him. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean he did, didn't he? uwu
> 
> And that was it! I hope I didn't dissapoint too hard tho lmao. It was short but I liked it so, yep.
> 
> This idea came to my mind the other day while watching a VOD from one of last year T1 rookies' matches in an amateur tournament and suddenly Canna was show on the camera and he looked so cute and young and I thought "wow but imagine this Canna having the biggest crush on Cuzz already" and yep, this was born.
> 
> I'm thinking on writing maybe a 2nd part in Cuzz perspective in present time and see how it goes but who knows for now I'm gonna try to finish other fics I've been working on for some time now.
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos, they mean the world to me!


End file.
